poison
by alucardserasfangirl
Summary: songfic: seras is alucard's poison. rated M for lemons!


Got venom dripping from my lips  
>Know who you're about to kiss<br>Think that you can handle it, boy, it's on  
>Just step into the danger zone<br>Shake it if you wanna roll, never bend,  
>Just take control, stakes are on<p>

Seras's eyes turned a dark shade of crimson as she penetrated her preys neck she mewled when she felt the warm liquid slide down her throat. His eyes half lidded in pleasure. He gripped the back of her head and growled softtly as her saliva ran down his neck burning like venom.

So sick, get a grip, gonna stick to a stick  
>I don't think that I can stop this<br>Pick it up, let it drop, when it drops slip it up  
>Oh no, I'll never stop <p>

He began to get dizzy with the pleasure and hit a climax just from his mates feeding.

That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight  
>Cause tonight got poison on my mind<br>That power I got you'll be mine when I stay till real late  
>Got poison on my mind<br>I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)  
>I got that poison, that poison on my mind<br>I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)  
>I got that poison, that poison on my mind<p>

Seras had a naughty grin on her beautiful face when she released alucard's neck; her mouth and teeth now the colour of his eyes. She leant doenw; lapping up the remains of his delicious blood. She smiled knowing now that she had him; he was hers.

So cool out, let her in the scene  
>Cause tonight I need to kiss a sexy little dirty scream, yeah, it's on<br>Then I get you in my sleep, it ought to be extreme  
>You're so cool, baby, you're so mean (Turn me on, turn me on<p>

That was it; it was now his turn to please her. Flipping them both over so he was now on top. She purred when he licked at her neck and nearly screamed when he bit down. His own saliva burning her skin and fillingher mind with lust. He suckled at her blood and growled as she started grinding her hips up against his.

So sick, get a grip, gonna stick to a stick  
>I don't think that I can stop this<br>Pick it up, let it drop, when it drops slip it up  
>( From: . )<br>Oh no, I'll never stop, hey 

Seras hissed like a snake as alucard tightened his grip on her neck; smiling when she felt him slowly thrust downward feeling his still manhood rub against her soaked panties.

That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight  
>Cause tonight got poison on my mind<br>That power I got, you'll be mine when I stay till real late  
>Got poison on my mind<br>I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)  
>I got that poison, that poison on my mind<br>I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)  
>I got that poison, that poison on my mind <p>

Without warning; alucard pulled away from seras and yanked his member free from his boxers. Grabbing seras head; he forced her to take him into her mouth. She gaged slightly, but instinctively started bobbing her head back and forth.

I got that poison, that poison, that poison  
>I'll make you fall in love with me<br>(Turn me on, turn me on)  
>I got that poison, that poison, that poison<br>I'll make you fall in love with me  
>(Turn me on, turn me on)<p>

There was no denying it; alucard had fallen in love with seras; she had done the impossible and made him feel human again. He moaned as she purred while suckling at his manhood. Until his seed filled her mouth and went down her throat. It was hot and burnt like fire, but at the same time cooled her down, knowing that his pleasure was hers…

That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight  
>Got poison on my mind<br>That power I got, you'll be mine till the light  
>Got poison on my mind <p>

Alucard's breathing now even; he pulled out of her mouth and walked over to the coffin, he laid down in submission knowing that he was hers. That for once, she was in charge.

That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight  
>Cause tonight got poison on my mind<br>That power I got, you'll be mine when I stay till real late  
>Got poison on my mind<br>I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh, uh huh)  
>Got poison on my mind<br>I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh, uh huh)  
>Got poison on my mind<p>

The female vampire crawled on top of him; ready once again to take him as hers. He purred softly, silently begging for a chance to thrust within her yet again. She smirked and granted his request by pilling down her panties.

She held up her wet thong and held it up to his nose. He moane dta the smell of her lust and begged her with a small thrust to begin. Laughing; she positioned herself above his member.

Ah, yes he was the mouse, and she was the snakes poison.


End file.
